Ruler (Saint Elijah)
Summary Ruler is a Ruler-class servant. His true name is Saint Elijah, the prophet who fought the servants of Baal in the Old Testament of the Bible. Powers and Stats Tier: 7-A, 7-A with Wrathful Storm, 6-C with Chariot of Fire Name: Ruler Origin: VSBW Servant Creation Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Heroic Spirit, Ruler-Class Servant Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Electricity Manipulation, Weather Manipulation, Power Nullification, and Absorption (Wrathful Storm summons lightning and rain, and can summon a storm tat washes away divine powers and drain mana from divine foes), Summoning (Can summon the Chariot of Firewith Chariot of Fire, which is invisible and can fly), Precognition, Power Bestowal, and Probability Manipulation (Can predict things and make miracles with Mantle, and can pass on the power of the Mantle to others), Possession (Non-Combat Applicable), Soul Manipulation (All Servants can consume souls to replenish mana), Intangibility and Invisibility in Spirit Form, [[Resistance to Magic (Including effects such as Petrification and Spatial Manipulation), Mind Manipulation (His Mantle skill prevents any mental interference from affecting him), Soul Manipulation and Biological Manipulation (Servants can resist Chaos Tides), Transmutation and Data Manipulation (Servants can stay in digitized area) and Poison Manipulation (Servants are unaffected by poisons), Immunity to Modern Weapons (Servants are Divine Mysteries that cannot be harmed by modern weapons such as guns, knives, or bombs unless they are infused with a supernatural aspect such as magical energy or possess a certain amount of age) Attack Potency: Mountain level (Has C Rank strength), Mountain level+ (As a Rank A Anti-Divine Noble Phantasm, should be at least this strong), Island level with Chariot of Fire (As a A+++ Anti-Army Noble Phantasm, should be above Via Expugnatio) Speed: Massively Hypersonic (Has C Rank Agility) Lifting Strength: At least Superhuman Striking Strength: Mountain level (Has C Rank Strength) Durability: Mountain level+ (Has A Rank Endurance) Stamina: High (Servants can fight for entire days straight) Range: Extended Melee Range, higher with Chariot of Fire, several hundred meters with Wrathful Storm Standard Equipment: His staff and Mantle Intelligence: High (Despite not being a fighter, his life as a Saint and his experience serving God have given him enough prowess to hold his own in battle, and is capable of using his powers as a prophet skillfully) Weaknesses: If the Chariot of Fire does not quickly defeat his enemies, it will instead return to Heaven with him in it. Cannot fight in spirit form. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Noble Phantasms Chariot of Fire: The Burning Wheels Pass the Torch: The flaming chariot sent by God to retrieve Elijah. An A+++ Anti-Army Noble Phantasm, it is invisible to all but those with incredible senses, and tramples and burns all foes with its flaming charge, crushing them underfoot and dealing massive damage. While the horses are considered Divine Beasts and the Chariot a Divine Construct, neither can be freely summoned or directed by Elijah, instead being summoned only when his life is in danger. Additionally, the true purpose of the chariot is to bring Elijah with it upon its return, meaning that if it does not defeat all threats quickly it will instead carry out this purpose, leaving behind only Elijah’s mantle. Wrathful Storm: The Domain of God The Noble Phantasm derived from the legend of Elijah’s ritual victory over eight-hundred and fifty opposing prophets, his challenging the power of Baal, and the restoration of Israel. Normally, it serves as a continuously-active Noble Phantasm that allows for Elijah to cast thunder and rain from the heavens. When it’s true name is invoked however, it manifests its nature as “the act of claiming power over a domain”, summoning a large storm that washes away divine powers, drains the mana of divine foes, and summons powerful lightning to obliterate his foes. The Anti-Divine properties of this skill are ineffective against those whose Divinity is derived from God. Class Skills God's Resolution: One of the skills of the Ruler class, granting him two Command Spells to issue commands to each Servant participating in the current Grail War. These commands can be used to forcibly order a Servant to perform a specific action, but sufficient Magic Resistance and strength can allow one to resist its effects to an extent. Alternatively, a Command Spell can be used to strengthen a Servant if they and Ruler are in agreement on their next objective. These Command Spells will also fail if the Servant becomes something that is sufficiently different from their original summoning, such as Vlad III's transformation into the Nameless Vampire after being forcibly merged with Darnic's soul. True Name Discernment: The privilege granted to Ruler as the administrator of the Great Holy Grail War, it allows him to instantly discern the identities of Servants and others before her for as long as they are sufficiently well-known and powerful enough to enter the Throne of Heroes. As such, he learns their True Name, their abilities, personality, and skills, as well as their position at any given time. However, this ability fails against those who have been recorded in history as "nameless", and will require a luck check against those with concealment abilities. Magic Resistance: An innate ability that grants protection against magical effects. Unlike the Resistance effect that merely rejects Magical Energy, this ability cancels the spells altogether. Due to Wrathful Storm, this skill’s Rank has dropped to rank C. Personal Skills Mantle: A combination skill that is made up of Revelation, Miracle, and Protection of Faith, and denotes one who is a prophet. When used with Chariot of Fire, it can allow for one other individual to gain the Mantle and the skills that come with it. Divinity: As a revered Saint who was granted status as a prophet by God, Ruler has a C Rank in this skill Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Fate Category:Nasuverse Category:Characters Category:Male Characters